


Searching for Stanley

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Family, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Froufrou is bored and goes looking for his little littermate to play
Kudos: 2





	Searching for Stanley

Maman was helping papa write a new song. She sat beside him at the harpsichord, smiling thoughtfully as she took notes between pressing the keys in different patterns. Papa watched the way her hands went over the keys, looking at her as if she were the only living thing in the world. He smiled, his few remaining teeth showing between his lips.

Froufrou let out a long suffering sigh. He flopped onto his side, thumping his tail on the ground as he watched maman and papa work. The small dog was bored and there was only so long he could watch his maman and papa look at each other like they were in heat and wanted to try again for pups.

He wondered what his littermate was doing. At that, he pushed himself onto his feet, shaking himself before trotting out of the room and going in search of Stanley. He searched the rooms on the top floor first, finding that Stanley was not in the sewing room or library with Lefou and Jeanne-Marie. He then hopped his way down the stairs, easily maneuvering between various legs and feet. He could not find Stanley on the ground floor either!

Froufrou sat down for a moment, scratching his ear with a back paw as he thought. If Stanley wasn’t up there or down here...perhaps they were outside in that funny little building? Stanley seemed to like going in there, even if it sometimes smelled funny and tickled Froufrou’s nose and made him sneeze.

The little dog slipped out of one of the back doors. He lowered his head to sniff at the ground and perked up when he picked up a faint trace of Stanley’s smell. He wagged his tail in excitement and followed it to the funny little building. He knew his littermate would be in here!

A few swats with his paw opened the door enough for Froufrou to slip inside. He looked around, glad that the things that made the funny smells weren’t lit at the moment. He paused for a moment to consider getting himself a drink from the large bowl of water but he remembered that he had been scolded the last time. This was somehow special water and was only meant to be dabbed on the forehead, not for drinking. 

Humans were confusing sometimes.

Froufrou made his way further inside and found his littermate inside, kneeling with their head down. There was a faint sound of beads clicking against each other, his sharp ears catching a few of the words his littermate murmured under their breath. Froufrou’s tail wagged in excitement and he made his way down the aisle, mindful not to make too much noise and disturb Stanley.

Stanley opened his eyes at the feeling of a small paw tapping their hip. They turned their head and smiled when they saw Froufrou sitting beside them, tail thumping on the ground. “Bonjour, grand frère. Tu me cherchais?” They pushed themselves up from their knees, sitting down on the pew before Froufrou hopped up to sit in their lap. Stanley smiled, gently scratching behind the dog’s ears, absently looking over at the altar. “One more and then we can go outside,” they promised.

Froufrou sat still as Stanley gently hugged him close to their chest. The funny little black beads they kept in their pocket were held out in front of the dog and he listened as his littermate murmured something, rolling one of the beads between their fingers. Once finished the beads were put away and Froufrou barked in excitement when he was picked up and cradled in the other’s arms.

“Let’s go, grand frère. I’m sure Lefou and Jeanne-Marie will want to play too,” Stanley said, carrying their big brother out of the chapel and back to the castle.


End file.
